


Worthy of Love

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Series: Castiel's Kinks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: unbeta'd smutty love between one angel and one hunter





	

The motel door slammed open causing a small hole in the drywall. Tan material mixed with leather hit the floor as their coats were stripped from their bodies. Dean was ready for this. A few shots at the bar had turned into a very awkward conversation following Dean's dumb line about a bitch in a zorro mask. Cas was interested and had asked him about BDSM. He had admitted to watching porn on the cellphone Sam had gotten the angel. Dean couldn't help but blush like a schoolgirl at Cas’ bluntness. He never thought it would lead here. God, Cas made such a good dom. They weren't even naked yet but rules were set, safewords chosen… it had Dean visibly excited. 

 

Castiel slammed him against the wall. “Finish undressing. Now.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Dean obeyed. He hadn't been dominated in a very long time and even longer since he bottomed. But he wanted this… more than anything. Castiel was so strong but so soft. The angel left his clothes on the floor as he walked to the queen sized bed. Cas smirked as he sat thinking about how the decision to room separate from the Winchesters had definitely turned out in his favor. Dean's jeans hit the ugly maroon carpet with a thud, knife falling out to one side. He stood in front of Cas with nothing but a pair of blue silk panties on, the same shade as Castiel's eyes. The lady at the mall had been so helpful whilst dean shopped for “his girlfriend”.

 

“Come here.” Cas breath hitched before he could regain composure. The younger man walked towards him with determination. He grabbed Cas’ fingers and forced him to drag his hands down his stomach. On his own accord, Castiel cupped Dean through the tantalizing fabric. “Oooohhhh… Dean… you are so beautiful. Dressed like a pretty little slut for me.”

 

“Mmm...fuck Cas.” Dean leaned down to press his lips to his lovers. His best friend. The trust he had for the angel only made this that much easier. Castiel grabbed dean's hips and threw him on the bed with enough force to bang the headboard against the wall. Poor Sam. He was next door.

 

_ What a feeling _ . Cas had begun kissing down his bare chest. The silk teased Dean;s thick cock as blood started to fill it. He was hard against Cas' chest when the man had traced his tongue around dean's navel. Shudders racked through Dean. just as he relaxed back into the sheets, Cas’ mouth found him. The warm wetness spread over the silk causing it to stick against the skin beneath. 

 

Before Dean could beg for more the silk was gone. Ripped down over his ankles. Cas straddled him, forcing his hands above his head. Soft silk encircles his wrists as there tied together to the bed, panties forming makeshift cuffs. “Dean you look so good. Such a good boy. “

 

Dean wiggled beneath the weight of the angel, nervous. Cas pulled back, grabbing something from the nightstand. It made the hunter even more jittery until Cas smacked his thighs. “Open. Spread them for me, Dean.”

 

He did as he was told, wanting to please Castiel. Hear his praise. He felt a slightly cool slick between his cheeks causing a sharp intake of air. Cas dipped one finger in and almost moaned along with Dean hearing a sound so sweet. He slipped in another digit, making Dean writhe beneath him as he scissored and crooked his fingers. Dean couldn't keep quiet. Cas was in that sweet spot and he wasn't stopping anytime soon. “That's it, Dean. Say my name. Tell the neighbors my name, tell them who's your master.”

 

“Cas… Cas…. Ohhh fuck … You own me. I need you. I'm yours. Please Castiel!”

 

“Good boy Dean. So worthy. What a good little bitch.” Cas added another finger as he kissed along his lover's inner thigh. Dean was wrecked. The fingers were gone and Dean felt almost empty. He whimpered and bit his lip. The flush on his cheeks deepened when Castiel positioned himself in between his knees, cock at full attention. “You ready Dean? Do u want more? Tell me.” 

 

“Oh yes, Cas please.” He smiled up at Castiel, waiting for the intense feeling of fullness to overtake him. Cas adjusted, already lubing himself up, so he was next to Dean's finger fucked entrance. "Are you sure Dean? Sure you want every inch of this," gesturing to his large throbbing member- " inside that sweet wet channel of yours?"

 

Shuddering at the words, Dean panted out what could pass for confirmation. He had no idea where Cas had learned such nasty things, but oh thank Chuck was he grateful. Castiel pressed his thick head just inside of the writing hunter beneath him. He pulled back out and repeated the motion until he thought he saw a tear roll from the corner of Dean's eye. 

 

"Beg for it," Cas smirked as Dean tried to form words in between his raspy breaths.

 

"Please Castiel.... Please baby... Fuck.. I want all of you. I want you to fill me... Fuck me. I need it no-" Dean's words were cut off by a heavy moan escaping his chest as Cas plunged his full length- balls deep- into his ass. He began to grind up into Dean, pressing his lover’s legs down against his chest, fucking him deep into the mattress. 

 

Dean thought his head might explode, both figuratively and literally as his cock bounced against his chest. The angel grazed his prostate over and over again with a damn near painful slowness. he sighed, grabbing the headboard in his bound hands and tried to bounce against him, silently begging for more. 

 

To his dismay, Cas slowed his movements. "I will give u more when I decide you deserve it. Moan like the bitch in heat you are. Show me how much you love being my little slut."

 

"Castiel!" Dean felt like he may die if he didn’t get more friction, more speed, more of that delicious appendage. "Please, faster.. take me. I'll be a good boy, please.... I need you to pound into me until I can't breathe... Oh, Cas..."

 

His nickname on Dean's lips sent him over the edge and he obliged the poor human by pulling out almost all the way and slamming hard into his sweet spot. Cas put a hand on Dean's ass caressing with the removal of his dick and slapping the perfectly round cheek with his slams inwards. Dean mewled and pulled against his improvised restraint, making the headboard bang against the wall. Again. How he loved when Cas was rough, he couldn't get enough of the angel, no... His very own angel when he was this way. 

 

"Angel... Baby... Uhh, I'm gonna..." Dean tried to rub his erection against Castiel, precum leaking steadily out, slicking his head. Cas notices his pet wiggling, attempting to find relief and laughs.

 

"Stop thrusting, Winchester. You are going to cum on my cock alone, understand? Cum untouched like a good whore!" Castiel growled his words as he thrust into Dean, making him squeal from the quickened pace. Light flooded Dean's vision as he spurted white between their chests, chanting Castiel name, praying to the angel who consumed him so. His face formed a beautiful o as his eyes. Clenched shut and he rocked against Cas. Wave after wave riding through him.

 

Dean's channel clenched around the Angel tight, trying to milk him into orgasm. Castiel didn't think he could go much longer. His wings trembled and tensed with the overwhelming pleasure. He gripped Dean's hips to steady himself as he shot a hot thick load deep within Dean. He growled from the bottom of his throat making the hunter whimper with the sound. Castiel's hands snaked their way up Dean's body, pulling his head back by the hair. He looked deep within the human, seeing the pleasure in his lust blown pupils. Dean started kissing him through his completion. When he became limp, he nearly collapsed on top of Dean but with a nudge of a wing of the floor, managed to fall beside him.

 

With hot pants, the men laid there spent next to one another. Just breathing. When Cas gained some composure, he released dean's arms rubbing the red marks the panties had left behind. Dean snuggled to the angel half asleep already. Castiel didn't require sleep, but Dean was such a good boy for him he obliged. Tucking a hair back from his forehead, Cas sighed.

  
“You are worthy, Dean Winchester. Worthy of love.”


End file.
